1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household furniture and especially reclining furniture used for relaxation and recreation containing a modified head portion.
2. Description of the Background
Chairs such as reclining chairs come in a large variety of shapes and sizes. Generally, chairs are shaped to accommodate a person and have a desired utility. Types of chairs include beach chairs, kitchen chairs, recliners, lawn chairs and many others. Supports or arms may be included on a chair to make the individual more comfortable. Chairs also may be adjustable to allow the chair to conform to different body shapes, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,341. Some chairs may have head rests, or sections to accommodate a person's upper body. In particular, a head rest may be on a chair such that one can lie their head on the chair without discomfort. These head rests are generally only for a person lying in the face-up position.
One type of chair is a foldable lawn chair that allows one to collapse and transport the chair after use, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,882. These chairs are generally portable and convenient for outside activities. Another type of chair is a lounge chair, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,377, which is generally used outdoors. These chairs can be manipulated to recline in a variety of positions. One can lie down on the chairs while sunbathing or reading. These chairs may have, but are not limited to, a configuration where the chair has three sections, with the middle section remaining fixed and the two outer sections moving in a circular motion wherein the outer sections are connected pivotally to each end of the middle section. The two outer sections may be positioned at angles determined by the person using the chair. One outer section may be formed for the upper body, such as head and shoulders, while the other section may be formed to accommodate one's lower body, such as the legs. However, in many such chairs, the upper and lower body sections are interchangeable.
A problem with these chairs is that the sections tend to be flat and do not support particular body parts, such as the head, while reclining. Lying face-down requires one to raise themselves on their elbows or to use uncomfortable methods to perform acts such as reading. Lying in the face-up position, due to body ergonomics, typically requires the individual to turn their head to more fully relax. This may be of concern when tanning or for persons with neck injuries. Further, no support exists for legs or feet in these chairs.